Nicknames for Donald Trump
Here are some of the nicknames for the 45th* President of the United States Contest # I will buy a half a year of Totalfark for the best term for "crazy trump". Orangy McHamsterhands and trumptard are out of running. Cut off is Wednesday 9 pm west coast. Awkward tag is for me...because I'm making this harder than it has to be Eponyms # Theory of Trumpitivity # trumpian # Trumparrhea # Trumplomacy (BBC) # Trumping when a white man takes credit for the work of a black manhttps://mobile.twitter.com/thor_benson/status/847187962013941760 # Trumptown ("it's Trumptown, Jake") # Betrumped ("I still doubt the GOP will admit that Russia betrumped us") # Trumpismhttp://fark.com/9832762 # Trumpaganda # Trump Effecthttp://fark.com/9792523/111978973 # Trumpworld (Matthew Nussbaum, Politico) # Glentrumppich (a Scotch, "Smoky with a hint of dick. Aged two years in gilded oak barrels, to give it a slight orange hue.") # Trumpertantrum Of Scottish Origin # tiny fingered, Cheeto-faced, ferret wearing shitgibbon @MetalOllie via Twitter # Tangerine gabshite walloper (Lorna Wallace, poetry winner) # Custard-flavoured jobby, Leather-faced piss jar, Mangled apricot hellbeast, Bawbag-eyed fuck bumper, Glaikit heidbanger, Toupéd fucktrumpet, Knuckle-brained fart lozenge, Blinkered plum, Huffy wee fuckin bampot, Utter cockwomble, Degenerate corned beef face syrup wearing wankstain, Rug wearing thunder nugget, Fuckin walloper, Uncooked pastry, Hamster heedit bampot, Fuck-knuckle, Rotten orange fucknut, Onion-eyed flap dragon, Wee orange rodent, Mop-headed fud, Cock juggling thundercunt, Witless fucking cocksplat, Gerbil-headed, woodstained, haunted spunktrumpet, Shitstick fuckface The Great People of Scotland via Twitter, Buzzfeed (In video formhttp://ew.com/article/2016/06/28/david-tennant-scottish-trump-insults/) Old, Feeble-minded # Spongebrained Tangerine # Geriatric Oompa Loompa # Dotard (North Korea) # Denture Donald (Trevor Noah) # Diaper Don # The Golden Goiter # Grumpf # Grumps # Dazed Donnie # Dotard Rump Diseased physical, not mental health # Last Year's Rotting Halloween Pumpkin (Vincente Fox, former President of Mexico) # Disgusting Sack Of Rotting Garbage Who Should Be Tossed Into The Trash # Barely Sentient Anal Fissure On The Rotting Corpse Of A Poorly Written Villain From A Bad Spy Movie # syphilenteia don trumpidouche # Dongmold Dangerous # Tangerine Nightmare # Mango Tinted Terror # Orange Menace # Fanta Menace # Orange Death # Strangler of Peace (North Koreahttp://fark.com/9768113) # Walking Diplomacy Nightmare # Donnie Category 5 # The Dynamite Orange # Tangelo Terrorhttp://fark.com/9661079 # Trumpertantrum Nazi Sympathizer # Adolf Trump (Rosie O'Donnell) # Fat Donnie Two Swastikas # Precious Little Orange Racist Snowflake # Grand Wizard POTUS # President Racist (Lalo Alcarez) Plant-related fruit (other than orange), root vegetable, or other miscellaneous organic matter # Yam Being Mounted By A Gerbil # Small Handed Talking Yam of Evil & Chaoshttps://www.fark.com/comments/9482812 # Baby Carrot # Potato With Butthole Lips # Mango-in-Chief # the Great Pumpkin # The Bog Yam # Comrade Yam # Angry Tangerine # PEACH IMP (e.g. IMPEACH THE PEACH IMP) # Spongebrained Tangerine # tangelo-faced fuckmuppet # Tangerine Twitterer # Papaya Pol Pothttp://fark.com/9613864 # Tangerine Tinted Turd # Retarcheeto Von Mango # Citrus Golem (Jemaine Clement) # Apricot Pol Pot # Tangerine Twatwaffle # Tangerine Traitor # Last Year's Rotting Halloween Pumpkin (former President of Mexico, Vincente Fox) # Pumpkin Spice Yambaghttp://fark.com/9762466 # Deranged Pumpkinhttp://fark.com/9762466 # President Sweet Potatohttp://fark.com/9762466 Related to physical attributes Tiny Hands, Penis # Short-Fingered Vulgarian (Spy magazine's Graydon Carter and Kurt Andersen) # Grabby McSmallhands # President Babydick # Mr. Micropenis # President Tinyhands # Baby Carrot # Baby Dick Duvalier # Donnie "Two Scoops" Babyhandshttp://fark.com/9625390 # Donnie Littlefinger # Ol' Two-Scoops McSmallDingus Fat # Blotus Bonespur # Buttcheeks McCheeto # Fredo the Hutt, Jabba's Mentally Challenged Brother # Obese Carnival Huckster # President Fatass # Fat Donnie Two Swastikas # Fat Dick Dastardly # Fatty Two Scoopshttp://fark.com/9817872 # Heifer Von Gout # Donnie Two Chins (alternate spelling: Donny2Chins) # Dumpy Don Toupee-based # Yam Being Mounted By A Gerbil # Hairsprayed Huckster # Corporal Combover # Hair Hitler # Hair Furor # Kommander Combover # Hairmonger Cheeto Shitgibbon # Orangie McCombover Orange, Orange Skin # Orangeman # Bloviating Orange Moron # Tangerine Nightmare # Mango Tinted Terror # Spray Tan Enthusiast # Orange Shitgibbon # Geriatric Oompa Loompa # Orange Menace # Fanta Menace # Baby Carrot # The OrangeChild # Naranja Cheeto # RIDICULOUS ORANGE DIPSHIT # Angry Tangerine # PEACH IMP (e.g. IMPEACH THE PEACH IMP) # Orange Asshole # Spongebrained Tangerine # Tangelo-faced Fuckmuppet # Orange Death # Tangerine Twitterer # His Orangeness # Orange-Crested Shitgibbonhttps://fark.com/9519006 # Pitiful Orange Unsophisticated Twerp Scumbag (POUTS) # The Great Orange One # Your Orangeness # Mango-in-Chief # The Great Pumpkin # Mr Orange Dump # The Bog Yam # Comrade Yam # The Orange Cockroach # Soulless Ginger Orangutan (Reality Leigh Winner) # His Orangenesshttp://fark.com/9617389 # Orange Dufus # Orange POS # Orange Nutsack # Hypocritical Orange Farkhttp://fark.com/9687687 # Orange Hued Vulgarian # Donatello Orangellohttp://fark.com/9762466 # the Orange Doody # The Orange Albatross # Orange Dump # Herr Orangeness # Orange Clownhttp://fark.com/9818755 # Orange Toad # Ginger-Faced Twat Crumpet # Piss-Chugging Orange Bitch # Mr Orange Dump # Orange Twitlerhttp://fark.com/9700813 # Orange POS # �� ��emojis: an orange, and poop # Orange sphincterhttp://fark.com/9820473 # Orange God Emperor # Precious Little Orange Racist Snowflake!--Circusdog320--> # The Orange Calf # Orange God Emperor # His Orangenesshttp://fark.com/9792910 # Herr Orangeness # Orange Barking Ignoramus # Orange Foolious # Orange Clownhttp://fark.com/9818755 # Orange Nutsack # The Dynamite Orange Thin-skinned # Trumplethinskin # Thin-Skinned Manbaby # Donnie Category 5 # The Dynamite Orange # The Litigious Orangehttp://fark.com/9686063 # Tangelo Terrorhttp://fark.com/9661079 # Hypocritical Orange Farkhttp://fark.com/9687687 # Meth Nixon # Trumpertantrum # Angry Tangerine Butt-mouthed # Potato With Butthole Lips Immature, childish Character # Toddler In Chief # crybaby in chief # Toddler Psychopath (John Oliver) # Donnie Two Scoopshttp://mashable.com/2017/05/11/donald-trump-gets-two-scoops-of-ice-cream/#VWn2BKPi3mqA ## Fat Donnie Two Scoops ## President Raisin Bran Traitor related # Quisling From Queens # Traitor in ChiefTM # Comrade Trumphttp://fark.com/9623509 # Fredo the Hutt, Jabba's Mentally Challenged Brother # Herr Collaboratorski Drumpf # Trump the Traitor # Super Trumpski # Tangerine Traitor Authoritarian Political # Orange Hitler # Trumpenführer # Gropinführer # Flim Flam Führer # President Joffrey # Orange Joffrey # fecal fingered Caligula # Orange Mugabe # Marmalade Mussulini # Boss Tweet # Kim Jong Trump # Adolf Twitler # Obertrumpenführer # Tangerine Tyrant # Mohamed bin Trump # Super Callous Fragile Racist Sexist Nazi POTUShttp://i.imgur.com/CTj7nOE.webp # Baron Trumpkonnen # Gawd Empruh Donnie # Impulse Kneejerk Stalin Hitler # Generalissimo Know-It-All # Lord DampnutColin Mochrie via Urban Dictionary # Herr Twitler # King CheeWee # Napoleon Bona-Trump (Samantha Bee) # Baby Dick Duvalier # Fake President # President hypocrite # SCROTUS (So-Called Ruler of the United States)(UrbanDictionary.com) # Gaslighter in Chief (Frida Ghitis, CNN) # King Trump the Paranoid # Adolf the Obese # Metamussolini (or Metamucilini) # Trumpwaffe # Orange Death # kommander combover # King Cheetos Political +Cheeto # Cheeto Benito # Cheetolini # King Cheeto # Cheeto Guevera # Benito Cheetolini # Cheeto Hitler # Marshal Cheeto # President Cheeto Pedo Non-political # President Daddy # Father Trump # President Abusive Dad # Cult 45 Puppet # Putin's Cock Holster # President Asterisk # cut and paste Presidency # So-called President # Donny the Scapegoat # Surrogate President Trump # Trumpovich # Comrade Pissbaby # Putin's little clementinehttp://fark.com/9616934 # Donny Moscow Draft-dodging # Draft Dodging Donny # Cadet Bone Spurs (Senator Tammy Duckworth) # Donny Daddy Deferment # Draft Dodging Cheezestain # Donnie 2spurshttp://fark.com/9828932 # Donny Bone-spurs (alternate spelling: Donnie Bone Spurs) # Deferment Donny (Louis M from Twitter) # Blotus Bonespur Cheeto-based # Cheeto Supreme # Naranja Cheeto # President Cheetolicioushttps://www.fark.com/comments/9451773 # Zaphod Cheetobrox # The Big Cheetohttps://www.fark.com/comments/9505809 # Hairmonger Cheeto Shitgibbon # Tweeto the Cheeto # Cheeto McFuckFace # Buttcheeks McCheeto # Commander of Cheetos # Cheetozilla # Retarcheeto Von Mango Urine-based # The Piss King # President Peepee # President Pissbaby # Comrade Pissbaby # Piss-Chugging Orange Bitch Ass or Fecal-based # Mr Orange Dump # the Orange Doody # Tangerine Tinted Turd # Orange POS # Diaper Don # Dipshiat Don # Lying Sack of Shithttp://fark.com/9832777 # �� ��emojis: an orange, and poop # Shit Midas # Guanopsychotic Asshole # Shitty Real Estate Con Man # Orange Dump # Donnie Shitstick # Feral Shouting Meatball # "Heap Big Shit Pile" # Orange sphincterhttp://fark.com/9820473 # Buttcheeks McCheeto # Diaper Don # Self-Congratulating, Make-up-Wearing Turd # Rumpledtaintskin Criminal General # Trump's Golden Corral of Corruption Grifting # Conflict of Interest of the United States (COITUS) # The Golden Slob # Obese Carnival Huckster # Shitty Real Estate Con Man # Somewhat More Successful Version Of Kevin Trudeau # Sideshow Donhttp://fark.com/9772756 Sexual Predator # President Grubby Handshttps://www.fark.com/comments/9461596 # Disgusting Pussygrabber (President Disgusting Pussygrabber) # President Cheeto Pedo # Tyrannical Daughter-Creeper # Donny Rapes-A-Lot # Pussy Grabber von Fucktard # Gropenfuhrer Related to Incompetence # President Breaking Wind Sir Ian McKellen via Twitter # ORALLY INCONTINENT PEDDLER OF FLYBLOWN MONKEY BOLLOCKS # our national disgrace # SnakeOilSalesman-in-Chief # Tweetie # Donny Least # President Cowardly, Lying, Hate-Filled Sack of shiat # President Gish Gallop # El Payaso # Trumpwit # President Shiat-for-Brains # idiot racist reality TV clown # The guy tweeting from the Oval Bathroomhttps://www.fark.com/comments/9467579 # Zaphod Cheetobrox # Alt-President Moneybags # deaf, dumb, decrepit, shouty orangeling # Donny Jar Jar # puffed-up Windbeutel # Donald the Unready # U.S.S. Trumptanichttps://www.fark.com/comments/9483533 # President Dunning-Kruger # Dolt 45 # Drumpfrey Blowhard # President Trainwreck # Trumperdorf # President Jellyman # Tweaker Tweeter # Thalidomide Thumbs # The Commander in Cheet # Daffy Drumpf # L. Don Blubbard # WTF in Chiefhttps://www.fark.com/comments/9513923 # Daft Trumphttps://www.fark.com/comments/9514395 # Pitiful Orange Unsophisticated Twerp Scumbag (POUTS) # the Stopped Clock of Assholes (John Oliver) # Don the Con # Millionaire Asshole Golfing Again # Bloviated Blowhard # President Dipshiat # President Dunning J. Krugerhttps://fark.com/9535546 # His Accidency # F*ckboi 45 # Tweetledumbass # President Bedpan # President Dickbag # His Feculency Related to Mental Instability General # President Emotional Problemshttps://fark.com/9456842 # Spongebrained Tangerine # King Trump the Paranoid # President Looneytunes Q. Bananashttp://fark.com/9614855 # Deranged Pumpkinhttp://fark.com/9762466 # Don IQuixotehttp://fark.com/9762466 Delusions of Wealth # Little Lord Trumpleroy # Self-Described Billionaire # Alt-President Moneybags # Millionaire Asshole Golfing Again # The Golden Goiter Personality Disorder Anti-social, narcissist, etc # Gramma Killer # Depraved Heart President # NOTUS (Narcissist Of The United States) # Asshole-in-chief # Stochastic Terrorist in Chief # Toddler Psychopath (John Oliver) # Orange Asshole # Guanopsychotic Asshole # Erotically Incontinent Libertine (Michelle Goldberg) # Donnie Dickbag # Predisent MegaAsshole # Colossal Dickhttp://fark.com/9754633 # A Field Of Millions Of Dicks # Assholehttp://fark.com/9770590 # Fifth Grade Bullyhttp://fark.com/x9762953 # Self-Congratulating, Make-up-Wearing Turd Addictive Personality # Tweaker Tweeter Twitter-related # Adolf Twitler # Herr Twitler # Tangerine Twitterer # Tweaker Tweeter # Thalidomide Thumbs # The Twat That Twits # Twitterer-In-Chiefhttp://fark.com/9743874 # Tweeto the Cheeto # Orange Twitlerhttp://fark.com/9700813 # Twitter Trollhttp://fark.com/9754333 Cult # President Business # The Rev. Dr. Trump # The 45th President of the United States, "Super Genius" # Donny Two-Corinthians # The Orange Calf # Orange God Emperor # the Golden Onehttp://fark.com/9773660 # St. Trump # His Orangenesshttp://fark.com/9792910 # Herr Orangeness # Self-Congratulating, Make-up-Wearing Turd Miscellaneous, other # Donnie Disaster # Deadbeat Donnie # Dynamite Shitgibbon # Prince Trumperdinkhttp://www.fark.com/comments/9380461 # Veruca Salt # douchebag Donnie # High Lord Douchebag # Donnie Dildo See Also * Drumpfster Fire